Renegade
by queenxwendigo
Summary: When a demon possesses her husband, Sabrina must join John Winchester in hunting all things evil. This story start on in season one and progresses into the rest of the seasons. WARNING. Third person and lots of OCs. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs. I have a very big vision for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this series! So let's take it back to the beginning guys!

"I love you, Sabrina." Brandon brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smirked and walked past him toward her vanity.

"You're only saying that because I let you win…" She giggled while stippling ivory foundation on her rosy cheeks. "Plus you're right…I'm just a Buffalo wings and burgers kind of gal."

Brandon jumped up and hugged her from behind, pressing himself against her. He kissed her repeatedly as she squealed in excitement. "Babe! We have to get ready. Or we'll never leave the room."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe is not an option, Brandonlee."

He exhaled in slight exasperation and his tight embrace around her thick waist loosened. "You're no fun. But fine. I'll get ready. After all…" He kissed her at the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear, "You're coming home with me tonight."

She smiled wildly and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I have no choice now, babydoll," A spark ignited in her eyes as they met his in the mirror. "Not that I would have it any other way anyway."

It was like this ever since the moment she came home from work. Sabrina and Brandon were at the beginning of what seemed like the rest of their lives. This was their first house together. Sabrina waited what seemed like a majority of her life for this moment. Ever since she was 19, she knew that Brandon was her soulmate. He was the man that she wanted to see at the end of the aisle.

The day she met him was the day that New York City shined the brightest in her opinion. It was also the quietest day in Time Square. They walked among the streets of NYC, not remembering anything about their surroundings. Only the exchange of words and glances oozing of passion and a mutual desperation to know everything about the other person. Love was born on that day. And it blossomed into what seemed like the most perfectly flawed relationship. It was nothing she could have ever asked for.

She glanced over at him and watched him rummage through his drawers, picking out his clothes for the evening. The simplest things he did fascinated her, 5 years later.

"Hey, I'm going to turn the tv on while we get dressed, okay babe?"

"Knock yourself out."

The sound of a news reporter from Channel 11 news echoed throughout their studio apartment.

"Salisbury Mills Police Department investigate a string of cattle mutilations just along the Cornwall farms in Upstate New York. 4 local farms have reported finding at least 7 of their animals missing or completely mutilated in the field or in the barn. The only thing evident at the crime scene was a high level of sulfur in said areas but no finger prints or DNA—"

"That's disgusting. Who would do such a thing?" Sabrina almost gagged at the idea. She added the final touches to her now flawlessly painted face. Brandon stepped out of the bathroom, fixing the twists in his thick black hair.

"I don't know…really disturbed individuals that's who." His face contorted as he sat on the bed, reaching to put on his Adidas. Casual as always. "Cornwall farms. Hey we have to pass there to get to Buffalo Wild Wings! Isn't that funny?" He hooted.

"Aw babe really? Can't we find another way to get there? What if that fucking psycho is hiding out in the fields? Maybe cows are becoming too boring for him and he's looking to fix up long pig."

Brandon busted out laughing so loud that Sabrina had to hush him as usual. She pouted and threw the shoe she was about to put on at his direction.

"You're always laughing at me!"

"No baby no," he said, stifling his laughter. "It just…long pig really?!" He saw Sabrina reach for her other shoe in frustration. "Okay okay okay! I'm sorry. It's just that, don't you think that's a little bit ridiculous?"

"WHY?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M BEING RIDICULOUS?!"

Here we go again, he thought.

"No babe…It's just that…you're going to be with me…and I'm going to protect you," he walked over to the stiletto heel she had previously thrown at him and picked it up. "I'm always going to protect you."

He walked over and handed her the shoe, smiling so sweetly at her. She always fell for it too. His caramel complexion making that smile illuminate sent a white hot wave of euphoria through her very soul. She had to think quick…she could never give him the satisfaction, naturally.

"You're lucky you're the most handsome man I've ever seen…otherwise I don't think I would be inclined to believe you, Brandon," She smirked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

x-x-x-x

Sabrina and Brandon, being ever so predictable, left later than they originally anticipated. The whole time Sabrina was rattled with anxiety. It seemed completely silly but passing by the Cornwall Farms was a terrifying thought for her. She looked over at Brandon who stared intently at the road. When Sabrina saw the signs indicating the Cornwall Farms were approaching, she gripped onto his knee tighter.

"Babe, are you really scared right now?"

"YES!" She exclaimed looking down in shame.

"AWE! Don't be scared baby we'll be—" Brandon was suddenly cut off by a large black fog appearing right before them.

"What the fuck is that?!" Sabrina screamed. Brandon kept driving toward it, shock over coming all his senses and clouding his logic. "Pull over!" she pleaded. "We have to pull over!"

He pulled the car to the side of the road and prepared to turn their vehicle around. The car decided to stop working and panic coursed through his veins. All Brandon was concerned with was getting Sabrina out of there safe. They both screamed in fear and terror as the fog got closer. Suddenly, a giant forced marched right through their small car that sent it tumbling past the road and into field surrounding them. As the car flipped and flipped, Sabrina witnessed was she thought was a terrible hallucination. The smoke was…going into Brandon's mouth? And then it vanished as quickly as it was presented to her. A small flash before the world turned back and the last thing that echoed in her ears was Brandon's blood curdling scream.

**6 months later**

"Well good morning sunshine," Heylia said sarcastically as Sabrina stumbled in through the front door. Sabrina looked down at the dark woman sitting at the front desk as she put on her lab coat. "Today is just not the day to fuck with you, huh sugar pop?"

"Let's just say this whole case can bite me. You know they're this close to putting me in the fucking asylum? I don't know what to do Heylia. He's been missing for 6 months. How does shit like this just fucking happen?"

Heylia shook her head and dropped her glasses to the tip of her nose. Carefully she put the file in her hand down and looked closely at Sabrina. "Girl, The Lord is by your side. You've helped dozens of people. People done walked into this office ready to accept the fact that they was useless. Ain't never gone walk again. You told them they were wrong. You have a gift. God is not punishing you honey. He's testing you. Stay strong. Now hurry up and wipe that dumb sad look off your face before the other bitches get here. I don't know why you gotta have me suffer." Sabrina smiled and walked towards the older woman.

"Thanks Heylia. I appreciate that…but don't be such a bitch about it, God." Heylia pursed and rolled her eyes.

"Girl please don't. I am not the one two or three. Take a step down, brave little bout to get roasted ass bitch," Heylia bobbed and weaved her head to the beat of her aggressive syllables. Sabrina smiled as there was a never dull moment around her favorite employee Heylia. "Now you got a new patient coming in today. Her name is Julia Abbate. Started her rehab in Jersey but came here to finish it. She's got multiple injuries due to a car accident that nearly took the poor girl's life," she passed the file to Sabrina. "Work your magic, Dr. Mercado."

The day went by as usual. Patients came, Sabrina treated and worked with them, then another patient. Life was such a blur now. Heylia could have been right. Maybe the Lord is testing her…or maybe shit just happens. 6 months ago, her husband went missing. Authorities are accusing Sabrina, his own wife, of staging a kidnapping. Or at least that's what they want to do. You see, that night was not anything Sabrina could explain. A gust of wind strong enough to flip a car over 8 times? A black fog charging at them with a terrible force? Or how about the fact that the smoke was strong enough to take a brand new car and render it lifeless? That black fog….she thought.

"Hello Julia. I'm Dr. Mercado," she said as she tried to shake off the thoughts running through her mind. "You're my new patient, huh?"

Julia smiled sweetly and nodded. She had a delightful aura and a spunky exterior for the absolute irony of it all. Her pitch black hair complimented her olive complexion. Not to mention the dozens of tattoos of what seemed to be religious sigils that adorned her body.

"I've have to say, your office is pleasant." Her voice was fluid and charming. Sabrina thanked her and proceeded to ask about her accident. "Well, I was driving at the normal limit and completely focused. A lot of doctors like to tell me that my memory of the accident is inaccurate because of the brain damage I sustained but I distinctly remember something odd about the whole thing. Anyway, I flew through the windshield and flipped in the air. I should be dead according to many specialists. Or even in a vegetative state…but I escaped with some brain damage and 2 herniated discs. Crazy how life works, isn't Doc?"

Sabrina was stunned. She looked down at Julia's file and pretended to write things down. She scrambled around in her mind trying to find the right words to say. Until finally, "Wow…That's some story. You know the doctors are right. It's a miracle you're alive, Ms. Abbate."

"Please Doctor. Call me Julia."

"Well then Julia, I guess we can begin."

Sabrina had Julia work on a few exercises that would improve her mobility. To Sabrina's surprise, Julia seemed to be just fine. An accident like that kills people. It stuns her to think that someone can survive such a thing. It almost gave Sabrina hope. Maybe Brandon was out there somewhere, amnesia getting the best of him which is why he hasn't gone looking for her. If Julia escaped with brain injury, why not Brandon?

"Well, you seem to be in almost perfect condition, Julia," Sabrina said as she placed the suctions on different parts of her back. "This is a type of muscle relaxer. It will send electrical waves to the affected parts of your back. All I need you to do is be completely relaxed."

Julia laid still and listened to the doctor. She had been hesitating asking her this question since she walked in. Now was probably the only time.

"Dr. Mercado…you were in that accident by Cornwall Farms weren't you?"

Sabrina froze. The only sound in the room was the machine that had many wires suctioned onto various parts of Julia's back. She didn't know how to answer. The publicity was now affecting her work. Various papers and new columns accused her of being a paranoid schizophrenic. Black fog? What normal human being says such a thing?

"I don't mean to pry, Doctor…" Julia muttered silently. There was something about her words and her delightful aura that settled well with Sabrina. If Julia was able to overcome her obstacles which were probably much greater than Sabrina's, as they were entirely physical.

"It's okay Julia," she cleared her throat and began. "Yes, that was me. And my husband."

Julia stayed quiet for a minute. She needed to dig deep into herself to find the courage for this confrontation.

"You said…you saw a black fog…"

"…Yes," Sabrina toyed with the pen that she had stuck in her pocket earlier. "I don't suppose you believe me now do you?" She chuckled at herself.

"Well…"Julia started. "Maybe I may know someone…who would does."

Thoughts whizzed past her like a swarm of locusts. Her own thoughts seemed to be piercing through the silence of the room. How could someone possibly believe what she saw? Every test, every meteorologist disproved that any type of storm occurred or even black fog existed. This girl had to be playing with her. Heylia was right. She was not to be fucked with today.

"Look Julia, I'm just not comfortable with talking about this with you anymore. I'm not a fool nor am I some manic person willing to just believe that someone can explain what happened—"

"But Doctor—"

"No you listen to me!" Sabrina's tone wasn't has shaky or melancholy as before. Her defenses were up again. "I think you should find a new doctor to see. Don't come back here again. You capische?" She unhooked Julia from the muscle relaxer and gathered her things and her files. Julia pleaded for Sabrina to hear her out one more time but Sabrina refused.

"Goodbye Julia."

x-x-x-x

It was almost typical September night in Middletown, NY. Typical because the wind rustled through the orange leaves scattered wildly through the town and the air was crisp and chill. But there was something very evil treading through the town. It was heading to what was his home on Smith Street. As he approached the end of the block, he looked up at the quaint little house, specifically the window on the top right corner. Their room. Brandon smirked as he finally reached his destination. Only it wasn't Brandon anymore. His eyes were pitch black and a demonic aura followed him with seemed like a thick blanket of sulfur and malicious intentions.

He walked toward the front door and with a flick of his wrist, the door opened effortlessly. A twisted smile danced across his tan face. It grew bigger and bigger with every step he took up the stairs to where he once lived. Once again, the door opened at the flick of a wrist. Brandon walked silently through the apartment until he reached their bedroom. There she was.

Sabrina was sprawled on the bed. Vulnerable and ready for anything this beast could ever want. Until of course, Sabrina woke up.

Brandon blinked and his eyes went from black to his normal honey colored irises. He stood at the foot of the bed watching Sabrina stir awake. She rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up and there he was. A wave of utter happiness pulsated through her veins. His presence sent a shock to her body and she felt as though she belly flopped right into a pool.

"B-Brandon?" she quivered.

This Brandon smiled softly at her and nodded. His arms opened up to her as he said, "Yes baby. I found my way back home."

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She scrambled up to her knees, clutching the sheets close to her. Then she lunged toward his lanky body and held him close to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he gripped onto her tighter. It was heaven on earth.

"Baby where have you been?" her voice was trembling and muffled into his chest. His smile was a wicked one.

"Oh…just…went on a mission…a mission my father sent me on," he said with a calm monotone voice. Something was wrong she thought.

"You're father?" she pulled away from his embrace and looked up him. The color drained from her face. It wasn't Brandon she was looking at anymore. His eyes were black and his smile oozed of certain evil. "Oh my god, baby…" He grabbed her by her shoulders tightly as she cried.

"Guess again, bitch."

Suddenly, she felt her body fly backwards. Her whole body ached at the impact. Her eyes were shut tight, hoping that when she opened them, she wouldn't see him pressing up against her. And she didn't. She was immobile. A force kept her pressed against the wall and what she thought was her husband's body pinning her there…was absolutely nothing. Brandon stood at the foot of the bed, his arm stretched out in front of him.

"How are you doing that?" she croaked. Blood was trickling down her neck. "Let me down…please baby I'm hurt. We can talk this out…just tell me what's going on."

Brandon laughed as she choked on her own tears. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Oh little girl. I'm not your husband," he paced back and forth, never keeping his black eyes off her. "Let's just say he's a little busy right now."

"Snap out of it Brandon! It's me!"

"I told you," he hissed, pulling a blade out from his back pocket. "Brandon's not here right now." Sabrina cried out in fear. He inched closer to her and ran the blade down her neck. "Now, my darling…" his words crisp and cold like the blade grazing against her chest, "We're gonna have a little fun." He pressed the knife against her breast. She began thrashing her head from side to side, closing her eyes to escape the insane reality. The room echoed with Sabrina's screams and Brandon's manic laughter. His eyes widened at the sight of her blood. Sabrina gave up hope. It was time for her to die…

BANG.

Sabrina looked over to Brandon. He had been shot. Blood splattered on her shirt and face. But all Brandon did was chuckle. He turned around and there they were.

"Get the fuck away from her before I blow your brains out." An older man wielding a shot gun stood by the door. With him was a shorter younger man who resembled the other older man who stood beside him. All three carrying shot guns.

"Winchester. How nice to see you. And look…you brought friends. More fun for me," Brandon squealed in excitement. The one who seemed to be Winchester stepped forward. "Easy now, John. You want this precious girl to die?" he balled his hand into a fist and Sabrina started to choke. It was if someone was gripping her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

"You let her go!" The younger man screamed, his finger almost completely shadowing the trigger.

"I don't think so…"

"Well then I'll make you," and there she was. Julia had stumbled out of the closet behind Brandon and flung a bottle of acid toward him. He screamed in agony and clutched his face. Sabrina felt herself slide to the ground. She was broken free from his grip.

"Don't hurt him please!" she screamed at the men who cornered her husband. Julia ran to her and lifted her up from the blood stained floor.

"We have to go, now!" Julia pleaded. Sabrina refused.

"I won't leave Brandon behind!" The three men fought to restrain Brandon. But his powers were overpowering their efforts. "They're going to kill him, Julia!"

"That's not your husband anymore! Now let the boys take care of it. We have to get you out of here now!" Julia yanked Sabrina up and dragged her out forcibly by the arm. Sabrina tried to struggle and break free. Watching these men beat Brandon to a pulp and throw acid on him killed her inside. There was just something off about all of this. What happened to her husband?

Julia dragged her out the door and toward a red Toyota camary parked on the curb. When the girls got outside, Sabrina pushed Julia against the car behind her and sank to the floor. Sabrina paced in a circle, clutching the roots of her brunette hair.

"What the fuck is happening to my husband? Why are you trying to kill hi—" the clap echoed through the street. She felt a sharp hot pain on her right cheek. She stared at her attacker with confusion and anger.

"You need to calm down—"

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN?! How the fuck do you expect me to—"

"You want me to get the other side so you can match?" Julia threatened. Her eyes narrowed at the frantic woman. Sabrina taken aback, sighed in frustration. "Look, I know this is all crazy but we'll explain it once it's all over."

"That man shot my husband. They're still fighting up in there, I can hear them. You're gonna tell me what's going on right now or I'm calling the cops."

Julia laughed a bit and dug in her pocket, pulling out a twine necklace with a silver pentagram swinging back and forth. "Put it on. It'll protect you."

"Protect me?!"

The sound of glass shattering pierced through their ears. The girls looked at each other and ran into the house. Julia pleaded Sabrina to get in the car but Sabrina ignored her and ran into the house right behind her. They passed through the kitchen and dining room and headed to the den leading to the yard. The den was completely destroyed. Books and shards of glass cluttered the floor and every piece of furniture was either torn open or adorned with multiple bullet hole. On the floor laid the one called Winchester. His face gleamed in the moonlight. Sweat and blood dripped from his face to his shirt.

"A little help," he groaned while clutching a wound on his shoulder. Julia ran to him and helped him to his feet while Sabrina clutched the doorframe for support.

"What happened, John?" Julia said as she pulled a cloth from her back pocket and pressed it to Johns wound. The sound of running footsteps was heard from behind Sabrina. John grabbed his gun and darted towards her, pulling her behind him. Armed and Ready. Then the younger man and the other older man that intruded into Sabrina's room earlier stumbled in out of breath.

"Relax John," the older man huffed. "It's us."

"Where's the demon?" John demanded.

"He got away," the younger man answered. Sabrina backed away toward Julia as John's blood boiled.

"What do you mean he got away, Denny?!"

"Dad got hurt, okay?! I couldn't let him die back there! Dean wouldn't leave you!" Denny yelled as he threw his gun on the floor. John's demeanor changed a bit.

"Next time though son," the older man said. "You keep running. And you find the bastard."

"BASTARD?!" Sabrina shrieked. She started toward the men. "That man is my husband!"

"Just calm down miss," But Sabrina cut the older man off as she got in his face.

"I AM JUST FUCKIN TIRED OF ALL YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN. NOW IF SOMEONE DOESN'T START FUCKIN EXPLAINING WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, THEN IM GONNA START MOTHERFUCKIN SWINGING!"

"Miss, really I think you should sit down," John said as he lightly tugged on her forearm. Sabrina's reflexes worked better than her wit. She swung her right fist into his jaw sending him flying a foot back. Denny grabbed his shot gun in the mix and clocked her square in the back of her head, causing her to collapse unconscious on the floor. The three stood there in shock, staring Denny down.

"What? She was going to start swinging she said," Denny shrugged. His father snatched the gun away from him and hit him over the head with it. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK DAD?!"

"You just don't go around hitting girls, son!"

"That was kind of unnecessary, Denny," Julia added. Denny's eyes narrowed at her.

"Now you just shut up, Miss Cleo!"

"Both of you shut up!" John barked. "Now, me and Julia are gonna load this girl up in my car and take her somewhere safe," He looked over at the other man. "Daniel, you take Bobbi Brown over here in your car and follow us. Sound like a plan?"

Daniel nodded and grabbed Denny by the arm. "Boy we are gonna have a long talk." The two walked out of the house bickering like any son and father would. John shook his head and chuckled.

"Reminds you of you and Sam doesn't it," Julia said softly. John looked back at her and sighed.

"She's got a mean right hook this girl," he said as he heaved her body over his shoulder.

"It could be because she takes boxing classes," Julia added.

"A psychic vision of a physical therapist in boxing class, that's what you see?"

"No smartass. Her gloves are hanging by the door," Julia rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Asshole." John stood there dumbfounded and shrugged.

"Well alright then."

x-x-x-x

The car road mercilessly through the road bobbing ever so lightly. The musky smell of leather and whiskey rushed through her nostrils. She didn't dare open her eyes, she was afraid to anyway. Her head felt like it was splitting open. The pain throbbed into her eardrums. A terrible ringing in her ear clouded the memory of what happened before she was in this strange car. As the ringing subsided, everything flooded right through her like a tidal wave. Brandon's black eyes, the men who fought him, Julia…everything. Then she heard their voices.

"John it's been 3 weeks…you can't avoid them forever…" Julia said.

"You're talking a whole lot of shit about nothing that you can understand. Leave your psychic shit at the door, little lady," John's voice was firm and clear. It sent chills down Sabrina's spine.

"Listen douchebag," Julia retaliated. "This has nothing to do with my abilities. This is purely moral and psychological!" She chuckled a bit and spoke once more. "Whatever you're protecting them from…is going to find them eventually…" John laughed softly and let out a sigh.

"Not if I can stop it first."

"You can't stop fate, John. Nothing is ever that simple. It's either you stop it with them or they will do it without you. They're trained by you. They could help you—"

"Julia listen," John interrupted. "We can handle this. I am their father and I know them and myself more than anyone. This is my family…I know how to run my family. I'm not talking to you about this anymore dammit."

And for the rest of the car ride, Julia remained silent.

x-x-x-x

An hour later, they had arrived to their destination. It was a run-down shack in the middle of the woods. Must have been somewhere in Jersey she thought as she squinted through seemingly shut eyes. The trees towered over them like skyscrapers. A faint light spilled through the brown leaves that cling to their mother branch, too stubborn to let the crisp fall air tear them away from their branch. It was dawn. The sound of another car approaching startled her, so she continued her front. The sound of car doors open and a muffled conversation fill her ears.

Her car door opened and a voice said, "I know you're awake Sabrina. C'mon we're here. You're safe." Sabrina looked up at Julia. She was smiling sympathetically at her. Sabrina didn't budge. Julia sighed, "I know you're scared. Don't mind Denny's rude behavior. He did it because you were acting irrationally. Before you blow up again, let us explain. Come inside. I'll go get something for you to eat and then you can take a nap."

Sabrina found comfort in Julia's words. Everything was happening too fast for her to understand. She was in way too deep to continue to stop cooperating so she got out of the car and walked inside with Julia.

The shack smelled as horrible as it looked. The dust floated around, leaving a heavy feeling in the air. Julia and Sabrina walked past what was the living room and into the kitchen. John and Daniel were sitting at a musky round table while Denny leaned on the counter adjacent to them. His eyes widened when Sabrina entered the room. The men looked up from their map to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey…Sabrina right?" Denny said awkwardly. Sabrina merely stared at him, not saying a word. Denny's heart fell to the pit of his stomach as the guilt finally caught up to him. "Look, I'm sorry Sabrina. I didn't mean to do it. It was just the only way…"

Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed and she walked over to him. "It's alright, Denny is it?" He nodded at her. "Right. Next time you slug me over the head, I'll rip you 13 new assholes. Got it?" Denny's eyes widened as he nodded. The men at the table snickered. Sabrina turned her head toward them and the smiles on their faces vanished. "So….who's going to tell me what the fuck happened and where the fuck did you all take me?"

"You need to eat, Sabrina."  
"No Julia. I need someone to answer my damn questions."

She turned to John and looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to tell me why you shot him…and why you threw acid on him…What happened to Brandon?"

Sabrina sent awful chills down his spine. John Winchester wasn't afraid of much but he knew one thing. An angry woman is scary as hell. He cleared his throat and got up.

"Will you give us a minute, fellas? Julia…there was a diner 2 miles back. Get us all breakfast, would you?"

Julia rolled her eyes and muttered what seemed to be "bossy fuckwad" under her breath as she walked out. The two men stared at the pair and walked out. It was just Sabrina and John now. John sat down at the circular wooden table and motioned for Sabrina to take the seat right across from him. She looked at him with suspicion and sat down. John chuckled and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Where do I begin, darling?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him. She was fascinated by how liquid his movements were but it wouldn't deter her from finding out the truth.

"At the beginning, John Winchester," she spat. John smiled wildly.

"You've got some wit, Doctor. But I suppose you're right…" he inhaled a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Your husband was possessed by a demon. The demon is using his body as a meat suit. Brandon is lost deep inside…and he might not come back." Sabrina's face contorted seven different ways. How could she wrap her mind around the fact that her husband was…possessed. There had to be a different explanation.

"No…no…that's not right. He had to be that night at the accident—"

"When you saw the black fog…know that it was no accident."

Sabrina began hugging herself, rubbing her arms with anxiety. Brandon was possessed…there had to be a way to help him, she thought. She looked up a John, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is…is there a way to get rid of the demon?" she quivered. John exhaled and place his arms on the table, his fingers intertwining with each other.

"We could get him in a devil's trap which is a whole mess of religious sigils spray painted on a ceiling or wall in their presence and exorcise him…" he paused and stared long and hard at her.

"But…."

"But…"John sighed. "Whatever that demon has done to his mortal body will catch up to him…Demons are powerful and they can get shot, hit or run over and suffer minimal damage. But the minute they ditch their meat suit, the person…suffers."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sobbed silently for a little then looked back at John. "So even if we get that demon out of him…he could already be dead?" John fell silent. A wave of despair washed over Sabrina. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how this could happen to her husband. They were…perfectly in love. "what about that acid you poured on him?"

"That wasn't acid. It was holy water. It burns them at the touch. They can't stand the stuff…" John looked into her blue eyes. He saw something to familiar. Greif and loss. It pained him to tell her this, to rip her normal life out from under her and drop this whole clusterfuck of shit on her but no one ever choses for things like this to happen. No one. Not even him.

"Is…is there anything else?" she asked. To this day, John regrets everything else he had said to her. He leaned back and swallowed the knot that was building at the back of his throat.

"Sabrina…everything you could ever imagine in your worst nightmares…that's my life."

She cocked her head in utter confusion. "It's your life?" She asked.

"Yea. I…hunt them."

The world was spinning too fast and Sabrina felt like she was going to throw up. She got up from her chair abruptly and started pacing back and forth. The air was still and the tension weighed over them like their clothes were made of lead.

"You realize what you're saying is fuckin crazy. Like bat out of heal type shit crazy and I'm not talking Meatloaf," John smirked at her as she kept going. "You're trying to tell me that ghosts and vampires and-and werewolves…they all fuckin exist?!"

John tapped his fingers on the table. He was speechless.

"Well…I'm pretty sure me and my son have ruled out Big Foot."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him and walked back over to the table. She leaned forward, supporting herself up with her arms.

"This isn't funny to me, John Winchester…" She noticed that his eyes…were traveling. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her pajamas…her very low cut tank top, booty shorts pajamas. She stood up straight and glared at him.

"No disrespect but um…"

"Shut up…" she blushed as she tried to regain his focus back. "This is a lot for me to take in…What…what am I supposed to do now?"

"You go find somewhere safe to stay…and live your life," he said simply. Sabrina was stunned by that answer. Stunned and definitely not satisfied with it at all. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. Intently studying John manurisms and body language…and she just could not figure him out.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No isn't an answer. You have no other option."

"My other option is to fight. I'm not gonna let some demon run around in my husband's body. It has become apparent that my husband is…dead," she inhaled sharply and shook her head. "I need to find it…and kill it."

John got up from his seat quietly and turned to the cupboard behind him. He opened it and took out a brandy glass. Sabrina observed his every move as he strode past her toward the bag that sat on the kitchen sink behind her. Johnnie Walker, Black Label. She smiled inwardly, that was her favorite drink too. The sound of the whiskey filling the glass cup make Sabrina's insides tickle. He brought over a glass for himself and for her. They both sipped slowly and let the burn of the whiskey numb their other turmoils.

"You don't know the first thing about hunting anything, much less a demon. You can't kill them…only send them back to hell…and you're talking about hunting. Even if you do go forward with this batshit idea…want to know why I'm still in this business, Sabrina. Because there's no escape. Once you're in this business, it follows you for the rest of your life. Hell, my wife tried to escape it and you know what it did? It fucked its way back into her life…into my life…into my son's life. I would do anything to go back to the day this all happened and let the natural order take it's course. But I got myself involved and I got in way too deep…and now this…this is my life," he took another sip and exhaled as the liquor traveled smoothly down his throat. "Don't let this be yours."

Sabrina looked down at her shirt. There was blood splattered all over it. Not to mention the cut right alone her breast. She was a mess. A horrific mess. It wasn't something that could have been planned or foreseen. It was something that…just simply happened. There was nothing she could do to have changed it before. But that was just it. Before, she thought.

"It's fight or flight, John. No one chooses this life. Sick turns of events fuck us up…and this is our way of dealing. Yea, maybe some people can live with the way things are. Focus with their own goals and personal wellness. Escape what happened and live with themselves. Then there's people like you…people like me. I didn't chose for this to happen to me and nothing I could have done would have prevented it, but I have the power to now. And with all your help, respectfully, I'd like to learn. Learn enough so that the day that I find my husband's body, I will fuck that demon's soul up down and all around…then after…well…I'll keep fighting. This is my life now. Part of me died with him. I'm going to do this. Whether you help me or not."

John ran his finger around the rim of the glass. It seems that John had just run out of things to say to her. Maybe in an alternate universe, he would have stopped her and her life would have been beautiful and perfect, the way he would pray for it every night after today…but in this universe…he let the wheel go.

"Well dollface, if you're gonna do it anyway, might as well give you something to work with on the way, huh?" Sabrina smiled excitedly. She jumped out of her seat and embraced John, squeeling thank you and other inaudible gratitude. "Alright, alright. Don't get too excited. Hunting demons is not shopping at Macy's."

Sabrina sat back down and smiled at him. Eagerness oozed from her pores. "So…teach me!" John laughed. "What…you're not gonna teach me?" He poured himself another drink and chugged it down. Sabrina watched him in awe.

"Get some rest, dollface. Tomorrow is your first lesson. We're leaving town at 8pm tonight. Sharp."

"We're leaving town?"

"Denny! Daniel! Whiskey?" he called, completely ignoring her. The two men hollered back from outside. Their footsteps could be heard walking through the front door and into the kitchen where they sat. Denny dove in for the bottle.

"Come to papa, baby."

"You guys were talking up about a string up in Nashua?" John watched Denny over excitedly poor himself a tall glass for himself. He took a big gulp before passing the bottle to his father, who was looking at him in disappointment.

"Yea man. 2 doctors. I got a cop friend out in Maryland telling me it's 'up my field'. Didn't give me too much detail. Was gonna take it but if you're up for it, I'll pass it to you. I'd like to take a little vacation."

Daniel was eyeing the two that sat at the table.

"I know you didn't call us in here to talk about the latest hunting gossip. Especially infront of someone who doesn't have any business in hearing about this," John looked over at Sabrina then back at Daniel. "Young Lady, I advise you to leave town. Stay somewhere safe and don't look back."

"I said 8pm. And we're off to Maryland."

Daniel looked at John perplexed.

"You're not thinking…no. John. No."

"It's my decision," she said sternly. Daniel and Denny's eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?" Denny scoffed. "You? Hunting?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH WOMEN HUNTING?" a female's voice shrieked. There stood Julia with bags that permeated and aroma that penetrated the very stomachs of them all.

"N…Nothing," Denny stuttered, eyeing the bag of food in Julia's hand. Julia walked over to the table and slammed the bags on the aged wood.

"Dig in you misogynistic vultures," The men swarmed around the bag while the two girls took a step back. Sabrina shook her head and laughed. "That'll keep em quiet for a bit," Julia looked into Sabrina's eyes. She tried to read and study her. Decipher the mystery. "Don't listen to Daniel. Or Denny. I think you would be a great hunter. Just be careful. It's a tough job. But with all that anger and feeling of loss…well, that'll make you a good hunter."

Sabrina was taken aback. The way everyone was making it seem, being a hunter was probably not the best course of action. Maybe she should have jumped in a car and never looked back. But she couldn't live in a cloud of uncertainty her whole life, wondering if Brandon was walking killing people…or if he was dead. That world…seemed a lot darker to her.

"Thanks Julia…I appreciate it, I think?"

Julia laughed and placed her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Go grab a bite before the barbarians leave you with nothing, then rest up. You're leaving at 8 tonight," Sabrina nodded at her and started to walk way until she realized something.

"Wait…I never told you—" she cut herself off as Julia smiled widely.

"Helloooo? Psychic over here? You better get used to that shit. You're gonna see a lot of it…Believe me. I can see it all," Julia winked and walked away. Sabrina stood dumbfounded for a moment but listened to her commands.

This is probably not going to end well for anyone, she thought.


End file.
